The Jedi Order
by Eikira
Summary: SW is owned by Disney! Requested by Jackdavidlea: After a betrayal by a powerful Jedi Master and his militia forces, the remaining Jedi Order retreats and performs a ritual. What sort of ritual? Time travel, what else? T for slight violence. Please excuse the short chapters, I'll post multiple at one time until I can write longer ones. Won't do authors notes until I type on PC.
1. All Good Things Pt 1

_'Run... Escape... STAY BACK!'_

It was to these glorious words that Ana woke up to, jumping up in her bed, frantically looking around the room. She stood there for a minute, before sighing, shaking her head. _'Another dream... I wonder what they mean?'_

Regardless, she got ready for her day upon shaking off her exhaustion. Today was a big day after all! It was her first day as a Padawan! The Council assigned her to Master Verond Geer, a rather relaxed Master according to the grapevine, and one of the most experienced and talented duelists in recent history! She was extremely excited to learn from him, and she felt like a lot was going to happen today!

If only she was wrong.

\- TJO -

As Ana walked through the halls of Coruscant, she was practically bouncing with excitement. She tried to keep it contained, but it was exposed by the ruffling of her Jedi tunic. As she walked, she saw two TG detaining a Jedi who looked very... defeated. Broken even. But Ans couldn't waste time pondering the man, she had somewhere to be. She would have continued running along, if she hadn't heard a shout from behind her.

"Oi, Sundina!" The voice called out, to which Ana smiled a little, turning to face one of her many friends within the Order.

"Hey, Balt!" She called out to her Nautolan friend, who waved at her once she turned to see him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," the green pre-teen responded, smirking a little. "I'm just off to go meet my new Master, Master Nezzarine!"

Ana smiled at that, having been long used to the attempts of boasting that her tentacle-headed friend often threw at her. "Heh, well I'm going to meet my new Master, Master Geer!"

At this, Balt gaped. "You were assigned to Master Geer? Why? How, more importantly? You're a terrible duelist, you'd think he'd focus on more talented fighters, like me..." the Nautolan grumbled.

Ana chuckled at his indignant tone, and nudged him a bit. "I dunno, maybe the Council sees great potential in me."

"Or maybe it's a punishment for Master Geer. Ah, regardless, I'll see you later, I gotta get going!" The Nautolan ran the other way, hurrying off to where he was meeting his Master.

"Oh son of a Hutt, I'm going to be late!" Ana ran at top speed down the hallway, bumping into several Padawans and Knights, before finally reaching the place she was told to meet her new Master.

"Phew, I made it..." She opened the door, only to find the classroom inside... empty. She walked into the room to investigate, and quickly found that her Master was nowhere in sight. She confusedly decided to sit down at the nearest desk, kicking her feet a little, when she heard a groan. She looked down, and saw something she hadn't expected... underneath the desk was a short, green creature. This creature had long pointed ears, long brown hair, and was wearing what looked like a large, tattered blanket. The creature glared up at her for a second, grumbling.

"It appears that my nap has been interrupted... and by the kicking of a child, no less." The little green man said, grumbling, getting out from under the desk.

"Uhm, excuse me, but who are you?" Ana was confused, where was her Master, and what did this thing have to do with him?

"Me? I'm Master Verond Geer, but you can call me Master Geer." The man huffed for a moment, before studying her closely. "Ah, and you must be my new Padawan, Anastasia Sundina."

"W-wait," Ana stuttered, "You're Master Geer?" The young girl was surprised, she expected someone much... larger...

"Yes, do not act so surprised! Now, if you do not mind a longer walk, let us head up to the roof. I have much to test you on, my new Padawan!" He chuckled for a moment, jumping off the desk, waddling off, motioning for Ana to follow.

 _'Well, I guess it could be worse...'_

\- TJO -

On the roof, Master Geer stood in an old dueling circle which was much larger than a normal one, being about twenty meters in diameter. This circle was riddled with large stones and trees, and was known to be a perfect testing spot for young Padawans. Ana stood opposite of Master Geer, fiddling with her rather simple lightsaber, focusing on him.

"Here, we shall be testing your ability to duel! Not just duel, and more importantly, how much I will have to teach you in general." Master Geer ignited his saber then, a cool orange blade coming from the wooden hilt. "Come now, draw your blade."

Ana looked up, activating her saber, a pale cyan blade springing from the end of the blade. "Master, I do not know if you've heard of this, but I'm rather terrible at dueling!"

The minuscule Master chuckled at that, shouting back "that is fine, Anastasia, you have your whole life to get better! Let's just hope that's a long time," he muttered to himself, after seeing Ana nearly cut her own leg off. Luckily, their sabers were in training mode, so the chance of her being hurt was nearly abysmal.

"Now, charge at me whenever you are ready! It's not like you'll be able to land a single hit, I'd bet my left ear on it!" The little alien chuckled at that, after seeing Ana get a little upset at that comment. _'Time to see if she really has what it takes...'_ "Oh, and if you can't land a single hit on me, I'll be forced to ask the High Council to assign me a new Padawan!"

At this, Ana was shocked. She, one of the worst duelists to ever come out of the Youngling ranks, had to land a blow on one of the greatest duelists the Order has ever seen... it was impossible! But, still, she had to try...

"Well then, take this!" She charged him as fast as her legs could carry her, swinging her saber with a mighty downward slash, to which he promptly jumped up and whacked the blade aside, before spinning mid air and forcing her to stumble back in shock.

Regaining her calm, she ran to his left, attempting to slash at him from the side, to which he ducked under the already high-aimed blade, and force pushed a rock under her foot, causing her to trip. Upon falling, the diminutive Master then promptly force pushed her into a larger rock.

Groaning in pain, she stood up, using the rock for support. _'Okay, so conventional attacks won't work...'_ Looking at the rock, she formulated an idea. _'Let's try something more unconventional...'_

Master Geer stood there as Ana started hacking and slashing at the large rock, seemingly in anger. He sighed slightly, thinking that she succumbed to anger. _'Perhaps I went a bit far with my taunting, I should reel it in...'_ Just as he finished that thought, however, a small rock almost nailed him, with only his Force senses allowing him to block it in time. He then noticed that Ana was standing there surrounded by... _'is that hundreds of skipping stones?'_

He then was brought into overdrive as Ana used the Force to shoot dozens of them in rapid succession, Master Geer being forced to dodge and deflect them, shifting into a Soresu stance to protect himself. He would use the Force, but he wasn't about to let a Padawan bring that much out of him.

While in this deadlock, Ana began to tire. This was taking a lot out of her, and Master Geer hadn't even broken a sweat! She had to come up with something else, or else she would lose this battle of attrition. Then, another thought occurred. She stopped the stones midair, and then dropped them, falling to her knees.

"Tired are you?" Master Geer walked up slowly, sighing. "That was clever, but-" suddenly, he felt his danger senses going off, and he jumped to the right, avoiding dozens of stones suddenly shooting up. 'Clever girl, but she didn't perform it fast enough...' suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and saw a rock in his face, which then proceeded to nail him in the nose.

Or at least, it would have, if he hadn't stopped it when it was a mere inch away, using the Force to hold it in place. "Trying the old tap on the shoulder trick, clever. If only I was a decade younger, and you were a decade older. That may have hit me!"

Of course, as with all underestimation, the problem is that you're looking down on your opponent. While Master Geer wasn't literally looking down, he most certainly wasn't looking up, or even at Ana. So when he turned, and saw her focusing with both hands up, he immediately felt a rock sink in his stomach. Looking up, his concerns were proven true, dozens of rocks were being held above him threateningly. Of course, as above him wasn't a very high height, it couldn't be considered too impressive. But Master Geer wasn't thinking about that when they fell in him, several nailing him directly, others falling around him or just barely scraping him.

"Ugh, very clever... I suppose you'll want praise for that one? Very well, good job in striking me, Padawan. It is not everyday that a Master of dueling is pelted with rocks, but I suppose there is a day for everything. You pass my test Padawan Anastasia, your learning begins tomorrow!

Ana felt overflowed with excitement at this moment, her mind rushing with ideas about what she would learn. One thing for certain, these following months were going to be some of the best times of her life!

If she knew what was going to occur in the following days, she might not have been so optimistic.


	2. All Good Things Pt 2

Shouting, flashes of blue and red, cries of agony. A horrible wail of evil. All went dark after a flash of crimson.

Ana shot up in her bed, looking around the room is shock. _'What was that dream..?'_

Shaking off the fear she had from the dream, she got off her sleeping platform, and did a small stretch. It was then she remembered that she was receiving her first lesson today. She hurried to get ready, and dashed out her door.

 _'Oh well, I bet today is gonna be exciting!'_

\- TJO -

A man in a dark hood walked through the halls of the Jedi. An old man, an elder of the Jedi. As old as the rebuilt Order, he looked no older than sixty, despite being far older. His cloak billowed around him, and an ominous wind swept through the hall. The man walked into one of the many elevators of the Jedi, and went up to the highest floor, the Jedi High Council chambers.

The man crept in at a slow pace, the high council being in a meditative discussion at that moment, when they turned to see the man. They knew this Jedi, and were struck with unease. This Jedi held no formal rank, but was known as the leader of the Order, commanding even above Grand Master Zenthio. The figure spoke, a horrible rasping making his voice.

"I was unaware that the Council was making decisions without my knowledge..."

Master Zenthio stood up in response, keeping his saber in his sleeve, speaking briefly. "We are allowed to meet when we want, Decius."

The now named man, Decius, walked over to the window, looking out it for only a moment, sighing. "It takes no pleasure in doing this, but my spies have reported things... things I cannot allow to happen!"

Decius spun around at that moment, firing lightning at Master Zenthio, who blocked it with a wall of the Force.

"Lightning, Decius? I never took you for a Sith, but I suppose your recent actions have made that obvious!" Zenthio drawled at him, pushing the wall of energy at him, pressing the man into the window.

The rest of the attending High Council stood, with exception of one person, the heavily armored Master Kuu'noi. At seeing this, Decius broke through the grip that was holding him back, firing lightning at them with extreme anger. "Traitors, all of you!" This lightning had the standing members pinned down. Decius laughed, "You will all suff—"

It was at this moment that he found he had a massive armored hand around the back of his neck, Master Kuu'noi's emotionless helmet looking at him. "For the Jedi." Master Kuu'noi threw him at Master Zenthio, who readied his blade to end it.

"Enough!" Decius exploded with energy, his pain fueling the might push, the glass of the tower shattering. "Die, worms!"

The High Councilmen were launched out the windows, plummeting to the rooftop far below. As they fell, they heard only laughter, and felt only pain.

\- TJO -

As Ana walked through the halls to get to the meditation room she was told to meet Master Geer in, she passed a large squad of over a dozen Temple Guards, all marching seriously. 'What happened that could need that many Temple Guard?' She thought this as she walked into the chamber, seeing an odd sight within.

Master Geer was meditating as normal, using man advanced meditation technique to float while objects float around him. It's just, she had never seen someone float several pieces of food around them, and occasionally into their mouth, while they meditated.

"Master Geer, what are you doing?" She asked questioningly.

"Ah, Anastasia, I'm meditating on my hunger."

"What..?" She tilted her head in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"I am focusing on improving my state of being. I was hungry, now I am not. These are 'leftover thoughts' I suppose," he said, chuckling to himself. "Now, sit. I assume to ate a food bar on the way here?"

Ana nodded, and sat down, meditating opposite of her Master. "So, Master Geer, what are we learning today?"

Master Geer thought for a minute, setting down the snacks, before he heard a knocking on the door. The door opened up suddenly, revealing a Temple Guard behind the door.

"Master Geer, you are to be taken to an emergency evaluation."

"On whose authority?" Asked the diminutive Master.

"Lord Decius'." Responded the Temple Guard. Upon hearing this, Master Geer twitched his hand up, bashing the Temple Guard into the top of the doorframe, knocking the man unconscious.

"Today, my Padawan, we are going to learn why this Decius fellow has control of the Temple Guard, and how to evade authority!" Master Geer jumped through the door, Ana close behind, walking over the Temple Guard, who was lying there, groaning.

 _'What is going on here?'_ Ran through the heads of both Master and Padawan.

\- TJO -

'Ouch... falling from over a dozen stories is not fun... thank the all maker that I can cushion my fall...' Master Zenthio sat slowly, looking at the bodies of his fellow Councilmen. Several of them got up slowly, while three merely laid there... Dead.

The bearded Grandmaster stood, his bones creaking in protest. "Decius has gone too far this time... we need to leave the temple, now."

"I'd be inclined to agree with you, but where would we go?" Asked Master Shan, a blue haired, human male.

"We can go to the Devaron Temple, though Decius may have that planet under control..." said Master Draay, brushing her blonde hair back. "He will have likely put the temple on lockdown as well..."

"I will have the Temple Guard secure an escape..." Master Pragus spoke out, standing. "But we cannot go to Devaron."

"I may know a place, I had it constructed a while ago, Decius does not know of it." After saying this, Master Sergio stated, a grim smirk appearing on his noble face. "On the planet of Alderaan, Master Thixtus and I had a small compound made, it could hold the Jedi for a while, until we get the resources to expand..."

"Good. Everyone," Zenthio said, "in exactly twelve hours, we are to meet at the landing platforms, where we will take all the ships we can get, and take random jumps through hyperspace, eventually meeting on Alderaan. I hope to see you again."

The other Councilmembers nodded to each other, and sped off, as fast as they could with wounded bodies. They had to warn everyone. They had to escape.

\- TJO -

If Ana had seen anything so impressive as Master Geer fighting off several war droids and Temple Guards at once, seeing dozens of different Temple Guards locked in combat with each other, indistinguishable from each other to an outside perspective.

"Duck!" Master Geer threw his saber at her, and she ducked to avoid it, the blade impaling a droid behind her, which she then telekinetically lifted and threw at what she guessed was an enemy Temple Guard.

"What's going on here?!" She shouted over to Master Geer, who had grabbed her and pulled her further through the hall.

"It appears as if the Temple Guard are split, by this Decius fellow... why the Temple Guard would do such a thing, I do not know..."

An explosion was heard, and they heard a "Sundina!" from their right. Upon hearing this, Ana turned and saw her friend Balt.

"Balt, what's going on?! Everything's chaos!" She looked around, the group of three retreating behind a pillar.

"I don't know, but several Guards just burst out into a rampage, some tried to grab some Masters, but other Guards just stopped them, and they started fighting! Then some war droids came out of nowhere and started firing!" The Nautolan teen gripped his saber roughly. "My Master said that a message came over her comlink, and that all Jedi are to evacuate to the landing platforms, and to avoid and Temple Guard that they see..."

Master Geer looked at him intensely. "Speaking of her, where is your Master, young one?"

"Ah, she suggested we split up, and that I take the back halls..."

"Smart woman. Cmon, we need to hurry. The landing pads aren't that far away." Geer stood at his full height, still barely reaching their waists, before dashing off in the direction of the platform, dashing through anything in his way.

"Let's not keep them waiting!" Balt grabbed Ana by the hand and dashed off with her, following the orange and green blender that was Master Geer.

\- TJO -

As the Jedi got into the evacuation ships, several friendly Temple Guard stood to guard the escape, deflecting blasts and pushing enemy Guards off the platform. They saw Master Geer approach, and made way for his flurried form. Watching through the hall, he saw a cloaked figure with a legion of droids behind him, just as his Padawan and her friend passed him.

"So, this is the one I've heard about..." he felt several of his fellow Masters preparing to fight, but sighed. They were no match for him, not if they attempted to escape...

"Everyone, I will handle this!" With all the power of a war veteran in his voice, he ignited a second saber, an this second blade being a pure white shoto blade, with a hilt just like his orange shoto.

"Master?!" Ana cried out for him, but Baltus and the other Masters pulled her away.

Geer sighed again, walking inside the temple, only two friendly Temple Guard remained. They removed their helmets, revealing two human faces.

"Officer Fannel, Officer Relath, you may leave."

"I'll have to stay and protect the temple, and I know Relath feels the same." At this, they both nodded, activating their Guard sabers.

"Very well." Geer charged, his blades igniting and immediately meeting another... this blade was crimson, with an orangish core... this one was held by the cloaked man, Decius.

"Traitors, leaving your Order with the traitor leaders. I will hunt you all down to the ends of the galaxy, there is no escape!" he shouted as the transport ships flew away in different directions, all with one endpoint in mind.

"You will never win, evil one." Upon saying this, Geer turned and saw that the two Temple Guards had stabbed themselves, Decius twisting his hand cruelly.

"I have already won, for I am the master of this Order now, as I always have been!" He pushed Geer into a pillar, and laughed, firing lightning at Geer, who held back a grunt of pain, lifting his hands up.

Decius laughed at the feeble attempt to hit him, he never even felt the pathetic push! "Is this all the strength you can muster? If so, then perhaps it's good I rid the Jedi of you all!"

"Heheh... you underestimate me, as I did my Padawan... look up..." Geer shut his eyes at this, as more traitorous TG surrounded him, as Decius turned his view upwards.

There, he saw two things. Both pillars were cracked, and straining under pressure. Then, even more importantly, he saw cracks along ceiling, right across the symbol of the Jedi.

"Thanks for the idea, Anastasia" Master Geer coughed, grabbing hold of all the Guard with his telekinetic grip, as Decius dashed out from under the collapsing roof. As the roof fell, Decius felt the deaths of many loyal guard, but more importantly, heard one small phrase. A phrase that made him fill with anger.

"There is no death, there is the Force."


	3. All Good Things Pt 3

She felt it. A ripple of evil through the Force, everyone shuddered as they felt it. A declaration of pain, a promise of their demise. Ana fell to her knees, feeling her Master's' death...

A hand fell on her shoulder, and she turned. A bearded man stood there, looking at the wall of the transport.

"Your Master died a hero, never forget that." The bearded man then turned, facing his fellow Jedi. This man was Grand Master Zenthio, Ana noted. The Jedi looked down, staring at the floor. They felt many people die, others refusing to leave, while even more were being kept in the temple, unaware of the evacuation. In total, only about a hundred Knights, a few dozen Padawans and Younglings, and a handful of Masters escaped. About two hundred in total...

"My fellow Jedi, we are in a time of much doubt. We must not give up hope, however!"

"What even happened there, who was that man?" A random Knight asked.

"That was Decius. This Order has had many Grand Masters in its rim, and Decius was a Grand Master who never retired. Not really. It is said that he turned to the Dark Side a long time ago, though it was never confirmed until now. Today, we were planning on trialing him, for falling to the Dark Side. However, it seems that he knew this, and came into the Council room mid-meeting, and attacked us. He overwhelmed us in our surprised state, and we decided that we had to escape."

"What was with the Temple Guard, then?" Asked another Knight.

"It seems that Decius controlled them, if those ones weren't always loyal to him... regardless, we need to stay together. The Temple Guards have been becoming worse over the years, I believe that Decius had been taking over, even way back then. We are going to be retreating to a hidden compound on Alderaan, where we will plan our next move. But we should not think about his betrayal, we should be focusing on our lost friends. Let us recite our code, in their honor."

Everyone closes their eyes, and looks down.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

"There is no chaos, there is harmony."

"There is no death, there is the Force."

At this, everyone calmed themselves into a meditative state, waiting to reach their destination.

\- TJO -

Within two days time, all the runaway Jedi had escaped to the Alderaan compound, solemn greetings being exchanged. They all stood waiting, filling the courtyard. They were watching Master Zenthio, as he stood there, feeling the compound through the Force.

"My fellow Jedi, we came underneath a terrible power for the longest time, but now we are free!"

The Jedi all looked up a little, focusing on Master Zenthio, confused. "How are we free, Master Zenthio?"

"For the longest time, the High Council was under oppression. The one known as Decius was an ex-Grandmaster, who held immense sway within the Order. He refused to give up several things that the Council and the Grandmasters following him required. Our Order was on the verge of death, but no longer will that be the case! We are free from Decius, and we are our own Jedi!"

Upon hearing this, many of the Jedi were filled with hope, the despair seeping out of them replaced by a radiating optimism.

"I ask you all that you remain on guard, for Decius might send forces to attack us! If this happens, we will certainly be ready!"

The Jedi got up, and started going around the compound, securing every last inch of it before the hour passed. During all this, Ana sat in the courtyard, meditating. She reached out through the Force, feeling everyone. Their optimism, it felt so sudden, and surprising. She felt around, and as she reached for each person, she found their optimism to be almost unreal... but as she thought this, she slowly felt her curiosity dim. _'Oh well,'_ she thought. _'Seems everything might turn out all right. Hopefully we are safe here...'_

\- TJO -

"It seems one of our younger members has a knack for battle meditation, she almost figured out that I was keeping our members hopeful using the Force..." a figure said from the shadows. "She might be a problem one day, or perhaps she will become a great asset."

The figure vanished, leaving nothing behind to even show they were there.

\- TJO -

The next day, an unusual calm filled the compound, everyone securing and patrolling while others used the Force to heal the wounds of those who were hurt in the escape.

Meanwhile, several Padawans and Initiates were training out in the courtyard, Ana especially working hard to increase her dueling skill. They all performed their movements and duels under the supervision of a Knight, who kept a close eye on them, to keep them safe.

"Cmon Ana, form three should be easy for you. All you gotta do is keep that blade up, and keep your feet firm." This advice came from Balt, who was currently locked blade for blade with her.

"I know, but it doesn't feel right. None of the forms do, especially not form three..." she stared at Balt, feeling him push his green blade against her cyan one. She breathed deeply, and pushed him back with a bit of effort, stepping back. She closed her eyes, and felt around her, deactivating her saber in submission. After all, the blade was only in training mode.

 _'Dodge left.'_

Surprised by the voice, Ana immediately rolled left, avoiding a slash from in front of her, though she mistakenly left her back open as she rolled.

 _'Roll back, then strike before he readjusts!'_

Still caught off guard, Ana does just that, rolling backwards and narrowly avoiding the blade, before re-igniting her saber and aiming it just under Balt's ribs.

"What?! How'd you do that, Sundina?!" Balt asked incredulously. He's never seen Ana perform such an advanced movement before! Heck, he's never even seen her move without her eyes open!

"I... I don't know... I just felt something telling me to do that..." She stuttered out, equally surprised with her sudden ability.

Balt was about to comment on how there was no way she hadn't practiced that beforehand, when suddenly an alarm siren went off. They looked up, and saw several shuttles land in front of the compound, dozens of soldiers and war droids coming out, each led by robed figures. These war droids were the same ones that Ana saw in their escape, so the robed figures must be traitorous Jedi...

"Well, whatever you did, it can wait. I need you two to get indoors while we handle the intruders!" The Knight shouted at them, pushing them back as he charged into battle.

"Cmon, let's go Ana." Balt grabbed Ana's hand, and pulled her along to the nearest building.

"You don't need to hold my hand all the time, you know!" She wrenched her hand from his, running alongside him to the building, when suddenly are large hunk of debree was thrown in the way. She turned and saw one of the robed traitors there, who then ignited his dark orange blade, the snap-hiss of the blade unusually menacing.

"I'm afraid I cannot let any of you traitors live, even if it goes against the Jedi way." The robed man charged them, to which both Padawans ignited their blades and locked them against his.

"Strong for your age... but you will fall, like the rest of your Order."

Across the compound, various battles between Jedi and Jedi were being made, with other Jedi focusing on the soldiers and war droids.

"Even now, your traitorous sect shall fall, in the name of Master Decius!" The robed man pushed them back, before pushing both back. Balt landed and had his head bashed against a rock, knocking him out cold. Ana, on the other hand, rolled back as she fell, in a moment of remembrance of her fight with Balt.

"Your friend is not here to help you anymore, I'd suggest you surrender. It'll be less painful that way." The robed figure walked slowly, holding his blade to strike her. Ana closed her eyes, knowing she could not handle him alone. She de-ignited, and waited for the strike.

'Ignite now, and block left!'

Ana trusted the voice, and blocked a strike from the left, keeping her eyes closed. Opening her eyes after she felt the blade lock with hers, she kept her eyes close to the robed figure.

"How did you block that strike? I severely doubt that you're strong enough in the Force to see my strikes before I make them..." the robed man sounded confused, but pushed against her block, before pulling back and swinging right, only to be blocked again.

The robed man began to strike in a faster and faster succession, striking against her blade various times, each time she blocked at the last second. Her eyes had an extreme focus to them, and then she deflected his blade up in a perfect Djem-So movement, before spinning her blade and severing his saber hand at the wrist, in a move that will one day be called "the anti-Skywalker maneuver."

"Gah!" The robed man fell to his knees, and Ana put her blade under his chin, ready to kill him. However, a voice calls out to her.

'Killing is wrong, and striking down a beaten opponent is not the way of the Jedi. Stay your blade, Anastasia.'

Confused, Ana recognized the voice, finally. But before she could call out to it, a large rock impacted the head of her captive, knocking him out cold.

"Hah! Payback, you son of a Hutt!" Balt walked up, laughing. "Whew, let's head inside now, this guy is taken care of."

Ana smiled a little, nodding "yeah, let's go."

"Hopefully we don't get attacked again, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

\- TJO -

"The invasion has failed, Master Decius. We lost over half our forces, and barely took out even a tenth of them. We had to retreat."

"It is understandable, they are all Jedi Knights and Masters, while I only sent Knights and soldiers to handle them... very well. Send more deployments, I want them gone."

"Yes Master."

The holocom blinked out, leaving nothing but darkness, and impending doom.

For the Jedi.


	4. All Good Things Pt 4

"We cannot do nothing, Zenthio!" The slamming of hands on a table was heard, the hands belonging to Master Draay. "If these attacks continue like they have been, we will be wiped out before the week ends!"

The attacks had been occurring across several weeks, one or two a week. They have had yet to take major casualties, only one or two Knights falling each time. But it was only a matter of time before they sent a larger force.

"I know this, but we cannot run, and there's nowhere to hide. We are doomed if we try to escape, as Decius has managed to put a large blockade around the planet. If we try to leave, they will shoot us to pieces, Draay!"

"Not necessarily, Master Zenthio." This came from Master Kuu'noi, who's heavy armor rendered their voice as a mechanical garble. "If we send decoy ships out, we may be able to trick them into firing on those, as long as the real ships go into hyperspace the moment we leave the atmosphere."

"It could work, but where would we even go? Decius would find us and strike down every last one of us."

"I may have a solution, Master Zenthio." This came from Master Sfethi, who was of a reptilian species which covered their faces with shrouds. "I have been rummaging through the archives and tomes that we brought with us, and found rumors of a ritual that can render a large grouping of people into a suspended animation."

Master Pragus was quick to comment, "Suspended animation? How would this work, exactly?"

"It's rather simple, but also rather difficult. You must gather a large number of Light Side users and have them all meditate on the concept of the light, whilst they try and use the Force to block themselves off from everything, into a sort of healing trance. The Light will then begin to focus in on this area, and just as how we can blind one from the Force as a punishment, we blind our existence from the Force, and from everything. Everyone will appear dead to outside observers, disintegrated by their own ritual. But when a certain amount of time passes, everyone appears in the same spot, in a different time."

Master Thixtus spoke then, "How do we know that this even works?"

"We only know that someone was reported to have leaped a single day into the future after completing the ritual, though there was only five people, and they performed it on Corellia. My guess is that we could attain better results if our entire Order performs it on a Force-strong planet, more specifically on a Force-powerful location."

"We may have no other choice but to rely on this ritual, but where would we even perform it?" Asked Master Kuu'noi.

"A good question. Decius knows about many of them, and Jedi Enclaves are on most of them..."

Master Pragus sounded out his thoughts. "I know one location that Decius doesn't know about. On a long forgotten planet in an unnamed system, there is a temple. This temple is torn apart, but has a giant Force nexus inside of it, the power within the nexus should be enough to send us far enough to escape."

"How will we get to this planet?" Asked Master Draay, intrigued by this news.

"Luckily for us, the only coordinates to the planet that I know about are on my personal holocron."

Master Zenthio sighed in relief, falling back in his seat. "Thank the all maker... inform everyone of our plan, we need to be ready by tomorrow."

"Got it."

"May the Force be with us all."

"Indeed, Master Shan... May the Force be with us all..."

\- TJO -

The next day, everyone had loaded into three transports. It was a tight squeeze, but the other ships were part of the decoy. These ships were launched first, and were ready to fly in a distracting formation. The other ships had their hyperdrives prepped for a leap to hyperspace the moment they break through the planets gravitational pull.

"I dunno, Balt. This all seems super risky... we don't know if we will even survive leaving the atmosphere, much less survive this 'ritual'..."

"Cmon Sundina, where's your sense of adventure? A whole new time, everything will be changed! It's like a whole new galaxy to explore!"

"I guess, but still... I can't help but feel like we will be biting off more than we can chew..."

"Maybe, but that's where the Force comes in. We let it guide us, right?"

Ana turned to him, smiling a little as they boarded the ship, "yeah, you're right. We just need to trust in the Force."

As the boarding ramp to the transport closed, Ana couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her, but chalked it up to having so many people in one ship. Someone was looking at you at any given time, right?

\- TJO -

"Sir, several ships just launched into orbit, what is our course of action?"

"Fire at the ones that just took off, they most likely put their most valuable members and artifacts in them, in hope that we wouldn't be ready to fire. Foolish Jedi, should have never messed wit Lord Decius and his Lord's private armada!"

Firing on the first ships, they never even noticed three escape past the gravitational pull and immediately launch into hyperspace.

\- TJO -

"We have destroyed several transport ships, I believe that we got them sir."

"Good. Now, I will report our success to Lord Decius!"

Activating the holo-screen, the Captain reported the success of their mission.

"Good, good. I would commend you, Captain, except you are far fro deserving it. After all, even from Coruscant, I can feel that you destroyed nothing more but some hunks of metal, and that the traitors still survive. You know what I do to failures, Captain."

"S-sir, please. They tricked us, you don't need to... GAAAAH!" The man slowly shriveled, his skin darkening, turning ashen gray. He fell to his knees, and died looking as if he was mummified and preserved."

"Lieutenant Tribelle, you're in charge now. Or should I say, Captain Tribelle?"

"Thank you, Lord Decius..."

"Do not fail me, as your predecessor did. I want those traitors dead."

"Of course."

"I will be coming to your ship, so that I may witness the death of these traitors in person, so I'd hope you find them before I get there."

"Yes sir."

With that, the holo-screen deactivated, and they started doing the hyperspace calculations to find out exactly where they could have gone.


	5. All Good Things Pt 5

As the transports warped to the unnamed system in which the Force nexus was located, the Councilmen decided to have a short meeting, to discuss their plans for before and after the ritual.

"How much longer until we arrive, Master Pragus?" Asked Master Zenthio.

"We have approximately three hours and twenty six minutes remaining. Or at least, according to the navicomputer," responded Master Pragus, who was currently holo-calling from another transport.

"Good, now we must discuss what we are going to do once the ritual comes into effect. We will be launched forward, but how far forward?"

"I could not tell you," answered Master Sfethi, "for I have never performed the ritual. In fact, I doubt that even the creators of the ritual would know, if they could tell us. It was over a thousand years ago, after all."

"Yes, well," Master Zenthio commented, "we still need to plan out. How long will our ships function, and how long will provisions last?"

"I do not know, but I cannot say that we will be able to leave the planet once we perform the ritual, since we could either be taken so little ahead that it never solved anything, or we could be so far flung that we will come back to a completely barren and ravaged world. We can only hope that we do not reappear in unfavorable circumstances."

"I still think this is too dangerous," spoke Master Shan, who had been voicing his concerns ever since the meeting ended.

"I know, but all we can do is hope that the Force will be with us."

"Agreed."

\- TJO -

"Sir, I think I may have found their location. They are heading to an unnamed and unexplored solar system. The only reason we know of it is because of the gravitational pull it has on neighboring systems."

"I see, put it on the holo-map."

A central table in the command room rose, and a holographic image of the galaxy appeared. The map zoomed into the unknown regions slowly.

"Wait, they are going to the unknown regions? Who would be stupid enough to go there?"

"Stupid and desperate are two completely different things, Captain."

This voice came from directly behind him, and the man spun to meet the dark red eyes of a cloaked figure. He recognized this man, this was Decius! He had never been so close, nobody has!

"Lord Decius, we weren't expecting you yet... you hadn't even announced your arr–"

"I was unaware I had to announce my presence on my own ships to my own men. I was not aware that you had the power to make that a rule," Decius interjected angrily, his eyes glowing brighter in rage.

"Ah, apologies, Lord Decius. I had not meant to displease, I was only surprised by your arrival is all..."

"Indeed... just as well, do you mind telling me what the traitors are doing at this moment?"

"They have gone into hyperspace, and are supposedly going to this system, here. I do believe it is unnamed, and unexplored."

After studying the star chart for a brief moment, Decius shook his head, "no, that system has a name. Long forgotten by most, but not I. Why they would go there is unknown to me, but they are merely cornering themselves. There is nothing there anymore, just planets and temp–" at this, Decius froze. Temples. Temples hold holocrons, artifacts, and most importantly, weapons. _'So that is their plan, an attempt to find the power to kill me? A fools errand.'_

"Lord Decius, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes, yes. Set a course to this system immediately, I wish to intercept them if possible. If we cannot, I will settle for turning the world to glass. After all, there is nothing left in the system of Lehon. Nothing but shipwrecks and bones."

\- TJO -

"So how did you even find this place, Master Pragus?" Asked Master Sfethi, curious as to how he could have done such a thing.

"Ah, admittedly, I got lost. My navicomputer broke while on a trip back from a personal outing, and the Force led me there. I found a crashed ship with a spare navicomputer, and jumped back into Republic space as soon as I could. But while there, I took note of the great power in the Force that the place had, as well as the great power emanating from a temple I saw further inland. I decided against going near it, as I was only looking for spare parts at the time."

"Well, seems that it was a good thing that you got lost, for we would have had a much harder time if we didn't know about this place..." commented Master Kuu'noi, their armored form standing stoically as a hologram.

Suddenly, a robotic voice sounded out over the intercom, saying "approaching planetary mass, please remain seated as we leave hyperspace, thank you."

"Well, it seems we are here!"

\- TJO -

As Ana looked out of the viewing glass, she saw the planet. It looked rather like a big blue marble, with only small dots of green and gray littering the large blue planet.

"It's beautiful, like a giant ocean paradise... if I could choose to wake up anywhere, it'd be here..." said Balt, who's species aquatic nature would certainly mean he would enjoy this planet.

"Yes, well we shouldn't get used to it... it is only a place to perform a ritual at. It's not our new home, it's only a way to escape..."

"You don't gotta be so negative about it, Sundina. Not everything might be sunshine and rainbows, but no reason to not live a little."

"My Master died so that we could escape, excuse me for being a little morose." Sundina snapped, clearly agitated by his words.

"Woah, Sundina. Remember, 'there is no death, there is the Force.' It might seem like he's dead, but remember our lessons! He's one with the Force, and will always be there to guide us all."

Sighing, Ana nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry for snapping like that."

"It's been a weird few weeks, I get it."

"Yeah, lets hope this ritual fixes everything, or we might not see tomorrow."

"If the ritual works, hopefully we don't see tomorrow."

\- TJO -

"Alright, so this is how it is going to work. I want everyone to meet at the inland temple, in any sort of large central location where we can use our ritual!" Shouted Master Zenthio, as he had Master Pragus lead them to the temple in large groups, each bringing various provisions to help when they were reawakened.

"Let's hope we can complete the ritual before it's too late."

\- TJO -

"How long have they been here, do you estimate?" Asked Lord Decius, watching the holo-screen carefully.

"About twelve hours Lord, I doubt they have found anything to combat us with, it's only an old temple." Captain Tribelle said, logically assuming that twelve hours was not enough time to find anything useful.

"Perhaps not, but I will not take the risk. Open up the transport bay, I wish to raze the planet."

"Raze it, Lord Decius? Should we not use our turbolasers to glass the planet? How would opening the transport bay help?"

"There are powers in the Force that allow one to be exceedingly dangerous, one of which is known as 'Force Storm.' While I ask you fire your turbolasers to glass the planet afterwards, I'd prefer to use my power to finish this, as it should have been."

"Yes Lord Decius."

\- TJO -

"It is imperative that we all sit meditating, and focus on the Light Side, no mater what. Focus on the Light enveloping you, and protect yourself with it! Hide yourself, and any others around you if you can! Blind everything you can with the Light!" Shouted Master Sfethi, urging them into meditative positions.

And so, they sat, their meditation bringing a shining aura around the temple as the focused. They remained focused as they heard the blasting of turbolasers, and as they heard the crackle of lightning and booming of thunder across the sky. They focused, even under the immense heat, and the evil radiating from the heavens, trying to corrupt the ritual. The light grew, and grew, shining brighter than the brightest star. And then, it all went dark. On that day, it is recorded that over two hundred Jedi were killed. On that day, history was changed.

 _'May the Force be with us all.'_


	6. The More Things Change Pt 1

Crying. Pain. Screaming. They can all feel it. Everyone, dying. Pain. Laughter.

 _'Execute Order 66.'_

\- TJO -

From deep in space, a pulse went through the Force. This pulse pulled major attention across the galaxy, from all Force Users. This attention has consequences unknown to those who suffer it.

\- TJO -

"Don't, Anakin! I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!" As Anakin jumped, Obi-Wan prepared to end this, once and for all. But as he was about to do so, the Force screamed out to him. As he swung, his mind felt scrambled, and he cleaved directly through the chest of Anakin, killing him instantly. Upon seeing this, Obi-Wan stared in shock.

 _'It's over... not how I expected... but still, what was that..?'_

\- TJO -

At the same time, another showdown had been occurring, but this one of much less favorable end.

As two massive surges of the Force struck, Master Yoda found himself holding off a massive surge of lightning, using his skill with the Force to absorb the attack. But as he did so, a pulse was felt through the Force.

 _'Huh? What that was, I wonder...'_ Yoda wondered. It was this thought that doomed him, as the slight distraction allowed his opponent, Darth Sidious, to overpower him.

Sidious, pushing Yoda into the wall with his lightning, laughed as he felt the life leave Yoda. The extermination of the Jedi is assured!

Or, so he assumed.

\- TJO -

 _'Ugh... what happened..? Where am I..? And why is the ground so metallic..?'_ Ana stood slowly, feeling as if she just woke up, and immediately felt several things wrong. First off, she felt a lack of a lightsaber at her side. Second, she didn't recognize anything around her to be the planet they held the ritual on. And third, and most importantly, she felt the breeze through her robes. She looked down, and realized that she was lacking her robes, and was only wearing the conservative bodysuit underwear that Jedi and Republic Soldiers wore when in combat scenarios. This left only the arms, neck, and lower legs visible.

Standing fully, Ana stretched for a minute before getting a look of her surroundings. She was in some sort of alley, and the area is obviously on a highly populated planet, given the amount of trash in the alley. She noticed what looked to be a man sleeping over in the corner of the alley. Looking closer, she realized he was dead, and a very small man. He was no larger than her even! She approached, and was immediately met with a dilemma.

 _'I know that they tell us at the temple to respect the dead, but this is an emergency... I need to cover up, and I have nothing to survive with here... I'm sorry alley guy, but I guess you won't need it anyways...'_

After an uncomfortable ten minutes of searching the man and taking his clothes, she found that he only had his clothes and a blaster. Ana didn't recognize the make, and realizes that they might have jumped further than they wanted. Regardless, she put on the clothes, and tested her new blaster on the wall successfully.

 _'Okay, this should work...'_ the clothing itself wasn't bad, and it seemed that fashion hadn't changed that much since her time. The outfit consisted of a white shirt, a dark fiber-mesh jacket, and simple red pants, with the black spacer boots tying it all up. She put the blaster into a hidden jacket-holster, and stepped out of the alleyway.

She had seen a lot of cities in holos, and had even been allowed to explore the upper levels of Coruscant on some days, but she couldn't be prepared for what she saw. Garbage was everywhere, and people were packed walking through the streets. Large neon holoboards were everywhere, advertising everything from noodle bowls to exotic Twi-Lek dancers. Speeders rushed above them, and noises were everywhere. But even more, she felt something about it... this planet was full of life, every single person a whisper in the Force, creating a scream that you could feel everywhere. She had never felt it so strongly before...

 _'How can anyone stand it here..? I suppose they can't feel what I can...'_

Her inner questioning was interrupted by a voice over to her side, coming from a beside her.

"Hey kid, wanna buy some deathsticks?" The man asked her, holding out one of these 'deathsticks' to her.

"Ah, I don't think so... I don't have any money to buy them with..." she admitted, looking off to the side.

"Oh really? I think you're lying. Your face doesn't look as dirty as a normal bottom dweller, and you are tanned by the elusive sun. If you aren't going to buy them, then I suppose I'll have to get my money the hard way!"

The man went to grab her, but suddenly you could hear a blaster click. "Attacking children now, Elan? Really? Why don't you go home and rethink your life. And hand over the deathsticks."

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me, punk..." the man walked off, dropping the deathsticks on the ground.

Ana looked at her now revealed hero, looking at him gratefully. "Thanks for that, mister..?"

"It doesn't matter what my name is. What matters is that you get back to whatever hole you live in and stay there, orphans don't survive on these floors of Coruscant."

"Coruscant? You mean we are on Coruscant, capitol of the Republic?"

"Republic? Kid, that's late news. As of a few days ago, the Republic is dead. The Galactic Empire is the new government around here."

"Empire?! You mean the Sith have taken over the galaxy?!"

"What the heck is a Sith? Kid, there was no takeover. The big wigs just voted another bigger wig to be the ruler for life. Now go back to your hole and stay there until-"

"I need to get to the Jedi Temple."

The man looked surprised at this, before shaking his head. "Why you'd want to go there is beyond me, and I'm pretty certain that it was marked as off limits ever since the Jedi betrayed the Emperor... but fine. I suppose you were a good distraction, take this. It should be enough fare to get to the upper floors, just don't trust anyone that isn't a hover-taxi driver." The man handed her a few credits, and then walked past her, off to do whatever people like him do.

 _'Galactic Empire? Traitors? Did we not jump far enough? Is Decius now... an Emperor?'_

If only she knew how wrong she was.


	7. The More Things Change Pt 2

The Jedi Order has survived much. War, death, near-extinction, cults, and the Sith. All failed to kill them, for one reason or another.

This is "or another."

\- TJO -

Waking up in a suit of armor is never comfortable, especially when your normal padded under-clothing is gone, leaving only the old Republic's one piece undergarments. Of course, Master Kuu'noi was not one to complain, and merely stood up slowly. Taking in their environment, they realized they were in the Coruscant Temple. But everything was different. Feeling outward, they sensed several recognizable people.

 _'Best get going, Zenthio will need us to regroup. Why we are not on the ritual planet confuses me... Force rituals aren't so easily influenced, something must have happened before we started it... or something big has happened to throw us off. Perhaps... no, I would have felt it.'_

While Master Kuu'noi stood there, two figures approached their armored form. This armor made them look more like some form of statue, and the figures drew two weapons, and called out to them.

"You are standing in a restricted area, under orders from Emperor Palpatine. Raise your arms above your head and surrender, or we will be forced to open fire!" The two white-armored figures aimed their blasters higher.

"Emperor? Is this not Coruscant, a Republic planet?" Master Kuu'noi was confused, their mechanical voice revealing little except that.

"Not anymore, as of a few days ago the Senate elected Chancellor Palpatine to be the ruler for life. Regardless, you are in a restricted area! Nobody is to enter the traitor's temple."

At hearing the word traitor, Master Kuu'noi clicked it all together. _'I see now. Either Decius was somehow able to convince everyone that the Jedi were traitors, which I doubt given our reputation for good, or that the Jedi of this era did something seen as traitorous. Regardless, I cannot let myself be turned in. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I do not see my lightsaber nearby...'_

In a surprising burst of speed and dexterity, Master Kuu'noi spun around and darted at the two soldiers, grabbing both of their weapons and tearing them from their hands. Both soldiers jumped back is surprise, now disarmed and helpless. Before either thought to radio for help from their comms, Master Kuu'noi was upon them, grabbing one by the head and throwing him over into a pillar, which he hit with a sickening crunch, before kicking the second one hard enough to immediately shatter his ribcage, and rupture many organs.

"I'm sorry that we were enemies, but you left me no choice." In one final movement, Master Kuu'noi tore a section of a broken pillar put, dropping it onto one, before looking down at the one who was lying at their feet. They lifted their foot above the head of the soldier, and he felt no more.

\- TJO -

When he found himself without a majority of his clothing, a calm and patient person would figure out what was going on, find a way to get some clothing, and move on with their life. You would also be right to assume that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Master Zenthio, was a calm and patient person. Normally. However, the bald man found himself without something that he normally requires. If you guessed it was his Lightsaber, you would be right, but for the wrong reasons. If you didn't know, some Masters take to using their saber to cut their hair, if they cannot get a traditional haircut, but Master Zenthio takes it a step further.

"GAH! WHY IS MY BEARD SO LONG! WHERE IS MY SABER? I **NEED** THIS CUT RIGHT NOW!"

Master Zenthio would figure things out later, and actually figure out exactly what happened due to his great knowledge and near infinite wisdom, but for now?

Calm and patient.

\- TJO -

Ana took well to the advice of the mysterious stranger, and immediately took a holo-taxi to the upper floors, specifically to be close to the Jedi Temple. She asked around for what had been happening recently, and boy was she shocked.

"So you're telling me that this Palpatine guy had all the Jedi exterminated because they attacked him in his office, and betrayed the Republic?"

"Uh huh."

"And that now, due to popular vote, the Chancellor is now an Emperor?"

"Yep."

"And that-"

"Look, kid, I got places to be. I'll seeya later, why don't you ask a soldier what happened? Or why don't you go to some cantina?" The man walked past her after this, unwilling to answer questions about things he just explained.

Sighing to herself, Ana walked over to the edge of the platform she was on, and looked at the Jedi Temple. _'So close to home, yet so far away...'_

Steeling herself, Ana walked over to a nearby building and located an alleyway next to it. Creeping into it, she saw that the alleyways on this floor are much clearer, and emptier. Sitting down in a section where nobody would see her, she got into a meditative position.

 _'Remain calm, and feel for the Force.'_ She extended her vision past her, and felt for the Force nearby. She sensed several people nearby, two were even on the same floor and general area!

Getting up, Ana raced to find her fellow Jedi. Weaving through the crowd, she found herself running face first into someone doing the exact same thing.

"Ouch, what hit me..?" Looking to see who she hit, she immediately recognized him as a fellow Jedi.

The fellow Jedi in question was a young, green skinned Twi-Lek with yellow coloring around the lekku. He was wearing some clothing that was similar to hers, but he also had a backpack of supplies on his back. She remembered him, he was a fellow Youngling back in the Jedi Academy. His name was Terran Lof'tal, and he had been assigned to the besalisk High Councilman, Jonn Vandenlight. Terran looked at her, and a light of recognition appeared on his face. "Her, you're a-"

She covered his mouth. "Not here. People could be listening. Come with me into the alley, I'll explain there."

Nodding to this, both Padawans went into the alley, and would continue to gather more Jedi to their little party, at a later date.

\- TJO -

Palpatine was having a very good week. He had become the Emperor, had all the Jedi exterminated, and was now ruler of the Galaxy. He completed the goals of the Sith, and was quite proud of himself.

This is why he had not cared so much when he heard that two of his stormtroopers died in the Jedi Temple, soon to be made the Imperial Palace. He had cared, however, when an entire squad failed to report in only hours later, and it was brought to his attention.

 _'Regardless, I'm certain more stormtroopers can solve it.'_

If only, Sidious. If only.


	8. The More Things Change Pt 3

Master Kuu'noi was not a violent person. They loved peace and meditation as much as the next Jedi, but Master Kuu'noi believed in something a long dead friend once said to them.

"People shouldn't lay down and let things happen to them. Anything you seek to keep sacred, you must protect with all your might!"

It is for these reasons that Master Kuu'noi had been tearing through squadron after squadron of these white armored soldiers, using only the Force and their armored strength. It wasn't that hard, though it was a tad violent for the armored Jedi. But there wasn't a lightsaber in sight. If there were any in the temple, they would be in the saber storage room. Unfortunately, Master Kuu'noi cannot sneak down there, hence the trail of unconscious bodies and crushed corpses behind them.

 _'It's all for the greater good.'_

\- TJO -

Master Zenthio wasn't in a good mood. He was quite irritated in fact.

 **Flashback**

"Hey I have a question that I need answered." Asked the barely clothed old man.

"Leave me alone, you weirdo..." the random person walked away, ignoring Zenthio.

"How rude... perhaps I should ask that armored gentleman where I can find my fellow Jedi..."

 **Flashback End**

And that is the story of how Master Zenthio found out that these "stormtroopers" did not appreciate the Jedi, and that the Jedi are enemies of state in the time. Master Zenthio didn't get this from a friendly chat, of course. Like many of the High Council and Masters, Master Zenthio had mastered a unique Force technique. His was one akin to mind reading, where he could enter the minds of the untrained with the Force, and pull out any information that he required. It was for this reason he now knows why he had to defeat twenty of the armored fellows before he finally got a break.

"Well, I better go have a talk with this chancellor fellow, once I get some clothing. I suppose this guy's stuff will do, if I get a cloak for it..."

\- TJO -

"Jedi..."

"My Lord?"

"There are still Jedi. All over Coruscant, I feel them. I want them all gone."

"Yes my Lord."

\- TJO -

Ana sat there silently, with several Jedi around her, around the alley. They all had the same experience when they woke up. They woke up in a secluded area, away from living people, and were stripped of all clothing that wasn't skintight. However, they all woke up on Coruscant, and all in the Federal Sector, on various floors. One Knight commented that something major must have happened to influence the ritual in such a way.

"We need to meditate on this, my fellow Jedi. Let us all rest and think on our next action, for now."

Agreeing with the Knight who took charge, Ana sat down and meditated. She felt heartbeat of the planet as she entered her meditation, and focused on what they would do next, and opened her mind to the Force. She felt as though she was somewhere else. Somewhere much more wild and uncontrolled. She was in some form of forest, maybe a swamp? She heard a voice calling to her, one she has heard before, but where? As she focused in on the voice, she nearly remembered who it was, but then it all faded to black.

In a much darker area, she could feel something much darker, more evil. Something purely sinister and evil in its creation. There was no way to describe it but pure evil, a mindless body of darkness. She looked around and saw only a dark, barren landscape of dead trees and weird sinkholes. Walking to one, she looked in, and saw a pit of black sludge, which rose up in a burst of tentacles. Jumping back, she heard a screeching, and a strange word burned into her mind... ' _ **Mnggal.'**_

She opened her eyes widely, looking about through the alleyway. _'What was that about..?_ ' She wondered. At least it was all just a vision, a dream for her meditation.

At least.

\- TJO -

He could feel the darkness behind the door. It was easy for such a powerful Force user to sneak through this building, and the guards stood no chance against him. They had some resistance to his mind trick, but nothing a Force push to the head wouldn't solve.

 _'Behind this door is the answers I seek. But beyond that, I can feel a man. Pure evil, no doubt one of our old enemies, the Sith. It is sad that our predecessors couldn't defeat them.'_

With this, Master Zenthio opened the door with a wave of his hand. Inside, a cloaked figure stood in front of the desk of the Chancellor. His body might be hidden, but his hands showed themselves from the sleeves, one magnificently crafted lightsaber in each hand. Both ignited red, and Master Zenthio confirmed his thoughts.

"Sith, it seems, are able to become Republic politicians nowadays. How far our Republic has fallen..." at this, Master Zenthio lowered his hood, revealing his old, bearded face.

The cloaked figure spoke, an evil cackle coming from his lips as he spoke, "Yes, but in a Republic without Jedi, who could stop one? In an era where the Jedi are weakened and gone, the Sith rise and become strong."

"The Jedi are dead, you say? A false claim, for here I am. And I am sure my fellow Jedi are not dead, for they have most likely just awoken from their slumber."

At this, the cloaked figure grinned evilly beneath the hood, cackling. "Oh so that is it! You are not the Jedi I sought to destroy, you are Jedi from eras past. Regardless, your extermination will be completed, ancient Jedi or not, so declare I, Darth Sidious!"

With this declaration, the cloaked figure, now named Darth Sidious, leaped forward in a savage spin of his two blades. Certainly, any normal Jedi would be dead in an instant. However, Master Zenthio was not a normal Jedi, and sidestepped the attack with a swift jump. Planting his feet on the wall, he sprung off of it as he landed, impacting Sidious' side. Sidious grunted in annoyance, and moved to strike him down, before Zenthio jumped back swiftly again, now holding his prize.

Zenthio stood, clutching the red bladed lightsaber in his hands. He spoke calmly, "I suppose this will do, though red is certainly not my color." He rose the blade up into a perfect Makashi stance, which Sidious noted was even better than his fallen student's, Darth Tyrannus.

It was at this moment that for the third time in the past week that the avatars of the Light Side and the Dark Side clashed. The only question now?

Who would win?


	9. The More Things Change Pt 4

It began with a scream, as Sidious spin jumped across the distance surrounding them, and immediately found himself being countered with a spinning slash of the opposite direction, which brought them to a standstill. Master Zenthio defended calmly, studying Sidious.

Sidious grinned with an intense amount of malice, and pushed Zenthio back, before aiming to decapitate him with one masterful swing.

As you can imagine, Zenthio was going to have none of that, falling backwards and kicking Sidious' lightsaber out of his hand, before grabbing it from midair using the Force.

"Give up Sith, I have both of your weapons, and you are not strong enough to strike me down through power alone."

"I do not have enough power, you say? Then have this, my unlimited power!" Sidious fired Force lightning from his fingertips, the lightning striking the blades of Sidious' sabers. Zenthio deflected it around the room, destroying various objects, before expertly using the lightning to shatter the window.

Now, a small bit of science for all of you. The Chancellor's office is very high up, and being that high up is quite uncomfortable for the normal person. As such, the air pressure of places that High up is usually artificial, so it is no surprise when wind rushed out of the room, pulling both Sidious and Zenthio out onto the senate building roof.

In the fall, Sidious managed to recover a saber using a well timed Force grab, but did not manage to get both. It was for this reason that the clashed as the slid down the roof, keeping their balance through willpower and the Force. They both jumped as they reached the edge, jumping into traffic.

As if guided by the Force, which both likely were, they both landed on one large hovercraft, and began dueling on the moving vehicle. Each clash was filled with immense strength and power, with Sidious slowly losing the battle.

 _'Impossible, I cannot be losing to a mere Jedi!'_

Zenthio smirked for a second, before using the moment that Sidious was thinking to kick him off the hovercraft into traffic below. He was then highly surprised when Sidious rose up, flying by his pure power in the Force. "You see, Jedi? You could never defeat me, for I surpass the strength of any mere Jedi!"

Zenthio stood calmly, before feeling out his surroundings. Smiling, he ran and leaped off the hovercraft as Sidious attempted to strike him with lightning. Zenthio jumped from craft to craft, running across the surface of buildings, and just generally dodging Sidious' attacks. Sidious questioned this, until he saw his destination: The Jedi temple.

Angered at the thought of him returning to the temple, he fired a giant Force storm at Master Zenthio. Master Zenthio jumped away just in time, allowing Sidious to destroy a small section of the building while Zenthio landed gently towards the bottom of the Temple. Steeling himself, he began running up the temple as fast as he could, the Force pushing him along to increase his speed and stamina.

Sidious continued his barrage of lightning, hovering slowly behind him. As this occurred, several Stormtroopers began to fire on Zenthio, who found it difficult to dodge both blaster fire and the lightning raining down on him.

 _'If this continues, I might become one with the Force sooner than expected...'_ it was at this time that the blaster fire halted. Looking towards the source of fire, he saw that they were firing at something else inside of the temple. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Zenthio jumped the last small stretch of his sprint and flying kicked a Stormtrooper in the head, sending him flying. In a quick spin, he slashed another in half with his saber while kicking the feet out from another, before stabbing downward to finish him off. He turned his head, and realized who they were firing at.

"Master Kuu'noi, what are you doing here?" Zenthio shouted over at them.

"I could ask you the same question, though I guess it has something to do with the Sith Lord hovering behind you." At this, Master Kuu'noi rose their armored hand and fired a weird purple stream from their hand, which Sidious blocked with a wave of lightning.

"We need to bring him inside, where he cannot fly over us so easily!"

Hearing this, Master Kuu'noi nodded, before raising their other hand and grabbing the Sith with the Force, flinging him inside the temple with immense speed. "You go," Kuu'noi shouted towards him, obviously tired from constant fighting, "I will catch up!"

Nodding, Zenthio dashed into the building, seeing Sidious getting up after being thrown directly into a far away pillar, igniting his saber yet again. Zenthio jumped the distance using a Force jump, striking the blade of the Sith in his falling slash. Pushing the Sith Lord back, Zenthio swept the blade in a motion to remove the legs of the man.

Realizing this, Sidious jumped over this and pushed Zenthio back with a blast of lightning. Zenthio grunted in pain, the lightning running along his body, the hair atop his head slowly graying and falling out, his cloak burning and his stolen armor becoming covered in scorch marks. As this occurred, however, Sidious was shot in the arm from a distance, both men turning to see Master Kuu'noi wielding a small blaster pistol.

"A Jedi with a blaster? How quaint. One would think you would use the Force for any action requiring a blaster." Sidious remarked, as Zenthio slowly stood, shrugging off his pain.

Master Kuu'noi said nothing, running toward the Sith at top speed, every step creating a small crater underneath the metallic feet.

Now, nothing is quite as terrifying as a nearly eight foot tall person running at you top speed. This is enhanced by the metal and stone armor that Master Kuu'noi wore, which Sidious felt against his face as he was flung back with a Force-imbued strike.

 _'If there is a "Master of the Mind" then I have that title, but if there is a "Master of the Body" then Master Kuu'noi has that title under lock in key. I could completely change a persons memories and personality with a wave, but in the flip side, Master Kuu'noi could harden and propel their arm to make a strike feel like you are being hit by a ship going Mach two... and that poor son of a hutt just took a right hook to the face...'_

Of course, if the Dark Lord of the Sith couldn't survive such a thing, they would not be a proper Sith. Standing back up, Sidious groaned in mild pain, using this pain to fuel his rage. With said rage, he released a scream that shook the temple, firing off a massive Force storm to destroy Master Kuu'noi.

Master Kuu'noi fell to their knees, the armor becoming scorched and cracked from the force of the lightning. As this happened, Sidious forgot about something very important. That important thing revealed itself through the form of a red blade firing from the chest of Sidious. He released his storm, eyes wide as he saw the blade. He turned his head, and there was Master Zenthio standing in his now bald-headed and bearded form. As Sidious felt his spirit leaving his body, he heard a word spoken out:

"For the Jedi."

And with that, the fate of the Galaxy was shifted. But the question remains, is it truly for the better?

\- TJO -

With Sidious lying dead, Masters Zenthio and Kuu'noi began to sense out the area. They felt several people incoming from one side, and a several dozen from the other.

Looking to the side of less people, they felt the seven other High Council members rushing towards them. It appeared as if they sensed the mighty clash, and had sought out the source.

Looking to the side of that had more people, they could sense dozens of what appeared to be soldiers.

As both parties arrived, which Master Zenthio was relieved to see his fellow High Council members were okay, blasters were immediately raised.

"Unknown party, you are to surrender peacefully and quietly! The Senate demands that you approach them, in lieu of recent events!"

"Recent events? You mean that a Sith took over the Republic?"

"It matters not, the Senate demands your presence. Come quietly."

Accepting this, the High Council surrendered to them. They wanted to see what the Senate would have of them.

After all, it's not everyday that you kill an Emperor.


End file.
